School of Hard Knocks
School of Hard Knocks is the second issue of Child's Play 2, and the second part of "Good Guy Bad Guy". Plot While Andy falls back asleep, Chucky quietly sneaks onto his bed and ties his arms and legs to the mattress. Andy wake up trying to scream, but Chucky shoves a sock into his mouth. He begins the chant to transfer his soul, but stops when he notices someone at the window. Angry, he warns Andy the next time they're alone he will finish what he started, and then pretends to be a lifeless Good Guy doll. Climbing through the window, Kyle sees Andy and removes the sock from his mouth. He begins screaming for her to kill Chucky, waking up Joanne and Phil. They scold Kyle for sneaking out past curfew and for tying up a little kid, but Andy insists Chucky did it and that they have to kill him. Picking up Chucky, Phil throws the doll down into the basement and reassures Andy that he will get rid of it tomorrow while he is at school. Before Andy boards the bus to get to school the next day, Chucky already made his way into Andy's classroom. In order to keep Andy in school after class, he writes obscenities all over his math test for the teacher to find. He poses as a Good Guy doll and stays in the classroom. When the class bell rings, Miss Kettlewell calls Andy over to her desk, scolding him for what was written on his math test. He looks over at the Good Guy doll on the shelf, but she tosses it in the closet and locks the door, telling him "no toys for guilty boys". She orders him to put his head down on his desk while he leaves to phone his foster parents. As soon as he is alone, Andy goes over to look through the closet keyhole only to find Chucky staring back at him. Realizing Miss Kettlewell locked him in the room, he climbs out of the window and runs back to the Simpsons' house. When Miss Kettlewell returns to the classroom, she hears Chucky thumping on the closet door and assumes that it is Andy. She unlocks it and demands Andy come out, allowing Chucky to charge at her with a ball pump. Stabbing the needle through her stomach, he presses the handle down throwing her back into one of the desks. He grabs the yardstick and whacks her hand as she reaches for the window, then continues to hit her until she dies. At the Simpsons' house, Phil returns home to Joanne telling him Andy has locked himself in the bathroom. He tells his foster father about Chucky following him to school, to which Joanne adds that his teacher called about Andy writing obscenities on his test. Walking to the basement, Phil warns Andy that he will not allow this nonsense anymore and shows him that the Good Guy doll, Tommy, has been down there since yesterday. Later that night, Andy sneaks into the kitchen to grab the turkey carver, and heads down into the basement to face Chucky. However, the doll springs a surprise attack knocking him to the ground. The loud commotion wakes up Phil, and as he walks down the stairs Chucky runs behind the staircase. Andy tries to tell him to stay back, but he continues making his way down the stairs not seeing Chucky reaching for his foot with a hook. Grabbing onto his foot, Phil is left dangling upside down, and sees Chucky just as the hook slices through his foot dropping him to the ground on his neck, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. Joanne and Kyle, overhearing the noises, make their way down the basement stairs only to see Andy standing over Phil's dead body. Kyle runs to call an ambulance while Joanne rushes to Phil's side, yelling at Andy to get away from her. Grace Poole takes Andy back to the Children's Crisis Centre, to keep him for a few days until they find him a new foster family. Kyle goes back into the house, as the police finish their investigation. She picks up Chucky and walks into the backyard, throwing the doll in the trash can before sitting on the swing for a cigarette. After moving her feet across the dirt, she notices a doll's hand and pulls out the family's original Good Guy doll, Tommy. Realizing Andy was right, she runs over to the trash can only to find that Chucky already escaped. Armed with a pocket knife, Kyle enters the house to get Joanne. But she arrives to late, finding Joanne dead with her hand pierced by the sewing machine, a spool of thread stabbed through her eye, and her throat slit. Without warning, Chucky grabs her by the throat causing her to fall to the ground. He takes her pocket knife, ordering her to drive him to the Crisis Centre as he is running out of time to transfer his soul. While he complains that she is wasting his time, she speeds up the car and breaks suddenly causing Chucky to launch through the windshield. Back at the Crisis Centre, Grace tucks Andy into bed and leaves him in his room. Before going to sleep, he knocks out the Good Guy nightlight from the wall. Category:Comics